


Morsmordre in Arithmancy

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle is bored in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morsmordre in Arithmancy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** I was bored in Math 100 and so pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.  
>  If I keep up a steady stream of drabbles, will people be less likely to kill me for not updating my big fics? 'Cause I REALLY don't have any ideas right now.... *sweatdrop*

Tom Riddle was bored out of his mind. He enjoyed Arithmancy, really he did, but did it have to be so _boring_? He'd already gone through all the numbers they were currently doing in class – mastered them all, actually.

Sometimes, being a genius was more trouble than it was worth.

Tom doodled complicated geometric shapes on his parchment, adding extra lines in just the right places to make them 3D when 2D became dull. Some runes suddenly flickered across his mind and he abandoned his shapes to jot the runes down, intrigued; it wasn't wise to ignore messages from one's brain when said messages could relieve one's boredom.

"What _are_ you doing, Riddle?" Adonis Malfoy hissed from Tom's left. "You're supposed to be taking notes for me!"

Tom waved his fellow off carelessly. "They're back at the dorm. Please return your attentions to Robins' chest and let me think in peace," he suggested quietly, frowning at the runes before him.

"I _never_ –!" Adonis hissed furiously.

"Mr Malfoy, please pay attention," Professor Stephanie Robins snapped, glaring at Adonis and totally ignoring the side-tracked Tom next to him.

Tom ignored his surroundings in favour of moving the orders of the runes around; creating new words, new phrases. Spells flashed through his mind at each rearrangement of the runes:

A flash of pale yellow and a feel of control – the Imperius Curse.... A flash of orange and a snap of pain – the Bone-Breaking Hex.... A flash of blue and a feeling of relief – a healing spell for indigestion.... A flash of Slytherin-green and a snake and skull....

Tom paused and stared at the last pattern of runes. In his mind, the flash of Slytherin-green came again, leaving behind a sparkling skull with a snake sliding from it's mouth. A symbol of terror. Of pain and fear.

Tom lips twisted with an unpleasant smile as he sketched out the symbol that the spell had created in his mind onto his parchment. "Malfoy."

"What now, Riddle?" Adonis muttered, not looking particularly happy with his Housemate.

"What do you think?" Tom enquired, pointing to the symbol, which had started moving – without a spell. Tom wondered if it was because he'd sketched it next to its runes.

"It's you," Adonis assured his fellow with a long-suffering sigh. Tom shot him a dangerous look after making sure the professor wasn't looking his way. "Oh, fine. It's a lovely piece of work. What's it for?"

"I don't know yet," Tom admitted with a sliver of annoyance as he scowled back down at the moving ink. The snake seemed to be attempting to choke the neck-less skull.

"It could be a tattoo," Reldono Lestrange said from Adonis' far side, leaning around the insulted Malfoy to get a better look. "If you're into self-mutilation and all, I mean." He shot Tom a deprecating look.

Tom missed the look – having not bothered to look up. "A tattoo?" he murmured, enthralled by the twisting form of the serpent. It _would_ make a beautiful mark, but it wasn't his thing. He didn't want people to fear him – not yet.

But, in time, perhaps he could use it to announce his presence? Tom smirked down at the mark. Yes. He'd use it to mock those who dared to defy him. A sort of, 'I was here and there was nothing you could do about it,' symbol.

Oh, yes. Soon enough, the world would belong to Lord Voldemort. And defiers would know fear.


End file.
